Rain gutters are often affixed to a building to assist in directing runoff water from a roof or other portion of the building. Seamless gutter machines been developed that are capable of forming a continuous length of gutter. Seamless gutter machines generally act on flat stock in the form of a roll or the like that is passed through the machine. The seamless gutter machines include breaks, rollers, and other sheet material forming apparatuses arranged along the path of the sheet material through the seamless gutter machine to form a finished gutter. In turn, the continuous length of formed gutter is discharged from a discharge of the seamless gutter machine.
When affixing seamless gutters to a building, the gutters are installed to the building such that the gutters define a desired path along which water will travel. In this regard, the pitch of the gutter relative to gravity allows for the control of the flow water in the gutter. However, in various applications, it may be difficult to obtain sufficient pitch to ensure adequate water drainage in a desired direction. One such example of a scenario where additional pitch may be desired are for relatively long runs of gutters. Gutters are often affixed to a fascia board, open rafter tails, or other portion of a roof such that a gutter apron or other structure that is attached to the roof extends into a channel defined by the gutter along the back wall of the gutter. The gutter apron extends for a limited distance from the surface from which water drains into the gutter to help reduce water draining from the roof from passing behind the gutter and against the fascia board. As such, the gutter apron may have a limited dimension to extend relative to the gutter when the gutter is attached to the fascia board. As such, there may be a limited ability to provide sufficient pitch when attaching seamless gutters to maintain the overlap between the gutter apron and a back wall of the gutter.